The Newly Lost Generation
by Blue Heart Burning
Summary: A group of kids with similar appearances and powers as Team Natsu appear and fight against Acnologia alongside those at Tenroujima for the S-class exams.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Screams filled the night as explosions went off in all directions. Magnolia was under attack. Not only that, but everyone had been cut off and Magnolia isolated from any and all help. The only hope they had for survival were the two guilds that were held there. However, only one of those guilds was trying to save the people of the town as well as themselves. That guild was Fairy Tail. The other guild, The Twilight Ogres, was just out for themselves, going so far as to purposely place others into the line of fire.

A grown up Natsu and Lucy were fighting together along with two teens. One blonde boy who was using celestial magic and a pink haired girl using dragon slayer magic. The teens took one side whilst the adults took the other. The reason for this team was because they were family. The boy, Lucian, was Lucy and Natsu's only son, and the girl, Summer, was their only daughter. They were twins, Lucian being older by an hour. Lucian, who took after Lucy in looks, also took after her in name. Both names mean light. Summer, taking after Natsu in looks, taking the meaning of his name, summer.

"Mum! Look out!" Lucian called out noticing an oncoming demon. None of them were free to help, and the warning wasn't enough.

When Lucy spun around at the sound of her son's panicked voice, she didn't even have time to flick her wrist and whip the demon before she was sent flying with an agonized scream.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, blasting three demons at once. "Watch your sister!" He called over his shoulder to Lucian as he ran over to Lucy's fallen body.

In another part of Magnolia, Juvia, Gray and their daughter, JJ were stood together fighter as a team. Being fully surrounded and low on magic energy, their survival chances lowered dramatically. As JJ was ripped away from her parents, they called out in fear for her.

"JJ!" Juvia started running for her trapped daughter, when an ice track appeared. Juvia jumped onto the track and skated twice as fast to her daughter as Gray passed out from exhaustion and over use of magical energy. Leaving him vulnerable to the demons advances.

Erza was fighting alongside her daughter, Crimson, and the three adult siblings, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna. Due to Mirajane's Devil's Soul transformation, the demon were weakened, and then confused upon Elfman's Demon Takeover form. This allowed them the upper hand in the fight.

As another hoard of demons attacked, Erza and Crimson joined hands, pointing one interlocked pair forward, towards the attack, and the other interlocked pair facing up. They combined their attacks to form a Towering Wall of Swords, cutting down the entirety of their opponents.

Gajeel was protecting Levy along with their son Lyson. Levy was concocting the ingredients needed to banish the demons for another day, at sunrise. It was the only way to have any rest. The spell would take all of her magical energy, just like it had every night for the past month of war.

The demons had been unleashed on Magnolia due to the rising of Acnologia once again. The destruction of his roar cracked open the veil to the underworld, releasing demons onto the town.

"Levy!" Gajeel called out, attracting her attention.

"The sun's coming up, mum!" Lyson finished.

Levy stood up and started reciting the spell. The chanting couldn't be heard over the screams of pain and fear, nor over the sounds of the explosions and magic crossfire. A gold circle appeared around Levy's form. The magic circle grew larger until the whole of Magnolia was covered. The fighters of Magnolia having grown used to this, felt their hope surge, giving them a boost of fighting energy.

The circle lit up brighter before the light shot off like a bullet into the sky from all over. Once the light had died down, the demons had disappeared and would not be seen again until night fall at the earliest.

The members of Fairy Tail were in the guild. They were stood in a circle around the newest members of their family to fall. The night of fighting which just occurred had cost them another two members. Lucy and Gray were laid on floor in the middle of the guild hall. They were laid next to each other, but by their sides their families knelt. Natsu was folded over Lucy's chest, crying into her top which was clenched into his tight fists. Lucian was in a similar position over her stomach. Summer knelt by Lucy's head, her hands were clenching her knees tightly, head lowered so that her pink hair fell in front of her face. All that could be seen were her lips, which were being bitten fiercely in an attempt to stop the sobs from bubbling out. Tears were rolling down her cheeks despite her wishes.

Juvia had her head laid on Gray's chest looking down his torso to her daughter, who was clutching around her father's waist sobbing in anguish. Juvia reached an arm out over her daughter, pulling her close and resting their foreheads together. They both closed their eyes as another wave of tears flooded out.

The other Fairy Tail survivors of the past month, which was greatly reduced from its former glory, stood in a circle with tears pooling down their faces. Erza held Crimson to her armoured chest, and Levy clung to her boys. Romeo stood the three siblings. Having already lost his father, Macao, and his surrogate aunt and uncle, Bisca and Alzack, they had tried to help him with his loses as much as they could.

Suddenly, a roar of pure unadulterated anguish ripped through the guild hall. The roar of emotional pain came from Natsu. He was now looking towards the ceiling, crying out loudly. This had a domino effect of causing Summer to start sobbing loudly, covering her face with her hands and Lucian to collapse onto his mother, clinging tightly and begging her to wake up. Juvia and JJ shook harder and most of the women collapsed onto the floor through anguish and the men to all feel even greater sadness and the lumps in their throats to increase tenfold.

"Why!?" Natsu screamed.

Weeks went on and more members were lost. Acnologia was destroyed by the five teens. Four of the members of Team Natsu and the other Levy and Gajeel's son. However, the damage hadn't been healed leading to the severe loss of life and family. The same group of teens were called onto the second floor of the guild by Levy. She had found a way to stop the veil from being damaged by sending them back in time.

"You wouldn't be going back to the day it was first torn. That wouldn't leave you enough time. So I'm going to send you back to when Acnologia first came out." He explained to the younger members.

"Unfortunately, if we do this, it will change everything." Levy stressed the last word.

"What do you mean by 'everything'?" Lyson questioned his mother as the others watched on in barely concealed despair.

"I'd be sending you guys back to before the Fairy Sphere were formed. You would appear on Tenroujima Island when me and the others were supposed to be taking the S-class exam." She explained.

Lucian spoke up then. "Wouldn't that mean that you guys wouldn't be in a frozen state for seven years? We might not even be born if we stop Acnologia then!" He exclaimed.

"You'd still be alive. But you'd be stuck in that time if you aren't born. You'd carry on growing with us. However, if you are still born, you'd fade and come back into the year of the age you are now. You're memories would be replaced, and you'd never remember this had happened."

The teens all nodded their understanding. They were willing to go through with it. This way, their friends and family would be saved as well.

"I'll give you some time to calm down and get a control of your emotions. This way you'll be able to yourselves a much as possible when I send you back."

"When we go back," Summer started. "What do we tell them? You? Them/you?" She questioned, confusing herself slightly.

Levy chuckled. "You choose. Just don't say too much. And don't reveal who both parents are. It'd be best if you stayed closer to, and admitted you are theirs, to the one you look most like. So Summer, you'd tell Natsu whilst Lucian told Lucy. Get it?"

They all nodded affirmative. Their faces began to cloud over with determination.


	2. Chapter 1 - Tenroujima Island

**Chapter 1: Tenroujima Island.**

The teens that had been gathered the previous day were told to sit out the fight, this way they would be able to charge their magical energy more as well as get their composure in order to prevent the past members of Fairy Tail from knowing the truth of the losses they felt.

Levy came into the guild hall just before dawn. She proceeded to cast the spell for the demon removal as she was part way through, she started on the spell to send the other back in time. The time travel spell was limited to the drawn circle of the small team of fighters. At the same time as the demon removal spell was activated, so was the time travel spell, the white of the time travel and gold of the banishment spells intertwined as they beamed up into the sky. As the white glow created a cylinder of pure magic around the travellers, they began to rise up from the ground.

"What the hell?" Summer exclaimed.

"Everybody!" Crimson yelled over the roar of magic. "Grab hold of one another! We don't want to get separated!"

She was definitely her mother's daughter. The authority in her voice commanded they do as told. Lucian grabbed Summer's left hand and JJ's right. Summer held Crimson's hand whilst JJ held onto Lyson's hand. Lyson and Crimson completed the circle.

The light grew stronger and stronger until they couldn't make out anything, just pure white. They had to close their eyes, but had they been open, they would've seen that they weren't spinning, the magic was. On the walls of the magic cylinders, images were flashing past. Images of the past they were going into.

When the roaring of the magic stopped, and the air stilled, they opened their eyes again. They were floating above Tenroujima Island. They could see the apocalypse dragon, Acnologia, toying with their parents. And then, they fell.

The hock of falling caused them to let go of each other's hands. As they all began to fall, they all screamed in surprise and shock. All except Summer, who truly took after her father, "Wha-hoo!" Was yelled as she fell down before they all landed in a heap.

As the others groaned on the floor, Summer jumped up and raised a clenched fist to her chest with a determined look. "All right! Let's go save the family!" She called out, before turning to grin at every one, flashing fang, just like Natsu.

Summer was wearing a similar outfit to what Natsu usually wore. The only differences were that she had a white scarf rather than a dragon scale scarf, she wore a black boob tube covering her chest, for obvious reasons and where Natsu wore whit trousers, she wore white shorts. She also had magically fire proofed ankle boots, which her mother got for her. They were black and had an unnoticeable heel. Her pink hair was just as unmanageable as her father's but she still wore it down, with her wild fringe covering one eye. Her eyes were the only feature he didn't get from her father; she had her mother's light brown eyes. Summer had the same ability as her father, fire dragon slayer magic. However, due to her mother's ability of celestial magic, she can make her fire appear from areas not directly connected to her body. As long as it's within her sight and a certain distance. Her Fairy Tail mark was on her right hand.

Lucian was wearing faded jeans and a sky blue top with a white cross down the middle and across the chest, and the hems of the sleeves and the base of the top had a white line. His blonde hair was style-wise inherited from his father, leaving it an uncontrolled mess, which suited him. He had a black strap going over his chest, from one shoulder to the opposite hip. On the back of this strap, a sword was held. He also had a fang if he smiled a certain way. But unlike his sister, if he smiled honestly from happiness instead of mischief, he had his mother's smile. His eyes were the same shape as his father's, and had the same habit of changing colour slightly depending on the fight and how much force is placed into his attacks. Unlike his sister, who only inherited Natsu's dragon slayer powers, he is a celestial mage with the ability to control fire through an object. This is the reason for the sword. It was suggested and recommended by aunt Erza. His Fairy Tail mark was on his right upper arm.

Crimson wore a black wrap around her chest along with a pair of black short. On her feet she had black knee high boots which buckled on the outside of each boot; it had an unnoticeable heel to them. They were made for fighting. On the whole of Crimson's left arm, there was a metallic plate. It stopped above her wrist, before another metallic plate rested on the back of her hand with a strap keeping it on her hand, with thin metal chains connecting the plate to the metallic sleeve. It enhances her fighting skills and increases her re-quip speed. Also good for elbowing people and stopping the ongoing war between Summer and JJ. Her crimson hair was tied high on her head with a little bit framing her face either side. Her eyes were sapphire with a sapphire semi ring under her right eye which had a line going down which looked curved due to her defined cheek bones. Her Fairy Tail mark was just under her left collar bone.

Lyson had black trousers which tightened at the ankle; they covered the top of his black army boots. He had a navy blue vest jacket resting on his shoulders whilst a white wrap was around his waist. He had dark brown eyes, and a large mop of black hair which shines blue in the sun. His hair was the same length as his mother's but the same mess as his father's. On his upper left arm, there was a solid iron band. His Fairy Tail mark was on his left hip, half covered by the wrap.

JJ wore a boob tube wrap which was covered by a skin tight black top with a blue ring over the chest which looked to be glowing. Over the top of that, she had a short sleeved white trench coat with royal blue trimming. She also had skin tight shorts on underneath a flare skirt which was black. She wore black sandals on her feet. Her hair was black sleek and wavy. She had a black headband rested on her head, her fringe sweeping to the side. On her right hand she wore a single fingerless fashion glove which had a bow on the side. The bow was black whilst the glove was ice blue. Her left wrist held a necklace chain wrapped up with a cross hanging from it. It was her father's; she kept it after he was defeated in battle. JJ had her mother's blue eyes. Her Fairy Tail mark was on her right ankle.

Once they were all standing, they started running in the direction they saw Acnologia attacking their family of the past.

As they ran, Summer let out a yell. "Team Summer to the rescue!" she jumped slightly and pumped her fist in the air letting out a "Whoop!"

"Since when is this 'Team Summer', you pink heard freak!" JJ called out in irritation.

"It's salmon! You wanna fight!?" Summer yelled back coming to a stop in order to face JJ. They glared at each other as they readied their magic.

"Guys..." Lucian trailed off hopelessly.

"Friends shouldn't fight." Crimson growled, causing the other girls to squeal in fear and hug each other.

"Best friends!" JJ called out.

"Aye!" Summer agreed. Lucian shook his head in exasperation. _Happy 2. Mum would bang her head into a tree if she were here_. He thought in sad resignation, but there was slight humour.

Lyson grinned. They really are their parents' children.


	3. Chapter 2 - Team Summer to the Rescue! 1

**Chapter 2: Team Summer To The Rescue!  
Part 1.**

The group of teens were running a fast as they could, but because they had to keep dodging trees, they were slowed down. Summer was at the front flanked by Lucian and JJ, Crimson and Lyson were at the back.

"Gah!" JJ suddenly yelled. "Ice make: Stairs!" She called out, pushing both hands in front of her. They all changed direction and began running up the iced stairway. As they climbed higher, they could see Acnologia.

They watched as Old man Makarov was pinned down. A blur of white and pink caught Summer's eye as it sped closer.

"Is that …?" She trailed of as her eyes widened.

"Dad's an idiot!" Lucian hissed out as the white and pink blur jumped onto the black and blue dragon. They picked up their speed again.

_"Gimme back … Gramps!"_ They could make out the sound of Natsu's strained voice.

Summer and Lucian screamed as they saw Natsu get thrown into Makarov and crash into the side of the cliff.

They could see Laxus and Erza standing protectively in front of Makarov now. The rest of Fairy Tail attacked.

"Wait!" Crimson ordered wrapping a chain to stop them all from joining the fight. "We need to wait for them to move out of the way. We'll kill them if we don't."

Summer spun around angrily, teethe gritted and fists clenched. She had just opened her mouth when Lucian covered it.

"She's right, Summer. Just another minute or so." He was facing the Apocalypse Dragon and their family with a serious face that she would've never been used to if it wasn't for the war that destroyed Magnolia. Summer sighed out in agitation, adrenaline thrumming throughout her system, just as it was everyone else's.

Volts of electricity covering Laxus drew their attention as he yelled out to the Fairy Tail members. "Hey, morons!" Lyson scoffed at that. "All the power you have! If anybody says 'I don't have any more than this', I'll kick your ass!"

"Charming!" Summer scoffed crossing her arms. She received looks of annoyance for her trouble, to which she responded by sticking her tongue out.

"Combine your puny Fairy Tail powers with my lightning attack and let's knock this bastard for a loop!"

"Not puny powers." Summer grumbled under her breath before she felt a sharp jab in her side courtesy of her darling brother.

There was varying versions of agreement from everyone.

"Hey, Natsu! Get outta the way!" Lucian and Summer both lent forward, somewhat anxious Laxus would hit their dad.

"Laxus, now!" Erza called out. Summer and Lucian shot betrayed looks to Crimson, even though they knew that logically it wasn't her fault. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Raging Bolt!" Laxus bellowed.

"Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!" Erza called.

"Super Freeze Arrow!" Gray yelled.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia cried.

JJ squealed. "My parents are so cool!"

"Mine are better!" Summer snapped. JJ glared glaciers.

"Solid Script! Fire!" Levy called.

"Sagittarius! Now!" Lucy ordered.

"Evil Explosion!" Mirajane, in She-Devil form, growled.

"Been a long time since the Thunder God Tribe fought together!" Freed stated loudly.

"Really let 'im have it!" Bickslow bellowed.

"Argh!" Evergreen screeched.

As their powers combined into an ice-blue power beam being circled by golden electricity. Happy dodged the beam just in time carrying Natsu away from the danger.

The beam blasted into Acnologia before forming a destructive dome around it.

"You guys, last chance to take him down!" Laxus cried out. "Go, Natsu!"

Pantherlily and Carla flew Gajeel and Wendy above the dome of power, Happy bringing up Natsu from the side. All of their faces were covered in determination.

_"Laxus, that asshole! I'm gonna beat the crap outta him later!"_ The teens managed to make out from Natsu.

_"Yes, later…"_ Wendy placated.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel bellowed breathing Iron out.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy cried breathing Air out.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled breathing Fire out.

The combined roar looked like black and red flames with a turbo boost from blue slicing wind circling the beam of power.

Acnologia was thrown back into rock and then crashing into the ocean.

The future teens all exchanged looks of confusion.

"But … I thought…" JJ trailed off.

"They didn't beat Acnologia!" Summer burst out. Her confusion making her feel agitated.

"They didn't." Lyson and Crimson stated at the same time. Lyson was looking down at the Guild members with his arms crossed whilst Crimson watched the three confused teens.

Lucian gave s sharp intake of breath. "It's gonna get up." He stated watching as Crimson gave a single, firm nod, her lips tight and thin.

"What!?" The remaining two girls whirled to face him.

"But… They have more power than we do!" JJ exclaimed, leaning forward slightly, her arms thrown backwards behind her.

"Does that mean we beat Acnologia when it was weaker!?" Summer cried, throwing her arms over her chest, similar to Lucy when she was embarrassed and leaning back slightly.

Before anyone could respond, the ground shook as Acnologia burst up threw the ground between the Guild members and the ocean.

"Go!" Crimson cried out running closer the edge of the cliff face, Lyson directly behind her.

"R-right!" Summer called as she and JJ ran off after them. Lucian paused, feeling eyes on him. He looked down into smooth brown eyes. _Mum…_ He realised. He smiled before taking off after the others, who by now had already leapt over the edge beginning their attack.

"It ascended again!" Erza exclaimed.

"Crap! It's as healthy as ever!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Not for long it's not!" Two feminine voices yelled out. Everyone from the Guild looked up as they saw four and then a fifth figures getting closer to the Dragon.

"No on touches my family and gets away with it!" Summer growled out.

"Towering Sword Whirlpool!" A girl of crimson hair yelled, as swords then started to tower above and circle with the blades facing inwards, towards the dragon.

"Open! Gate of the Celestial Beast…" A light male voice called.

"Living Ice Make:…" An aggressive female voice yelled.

"Roar of the …" Four voices invoked.

"Celestial…"

"Ice…"

"Iron…" A deep male voice bellowed.

"Fire…" An aggressive, and slightly dark, female voice growled.

"Dragon!" Four voices cried.


	4. Chapter 3 - Team Summer to the Rescue! 2

**Chapter 3: Team Summer To The Rescue!  
Part 2**

The combined attack hit Acnologia through the gaps in the whirlpool of aqua swords, the other connections of the attack was made to the swords making a tornado of swords and Dragon Roars. The swords began to glow as they suddenly stabbed into the apocalypse dragon and then shooting the power to the vulnerable insides of Acnologia. A bright light covered the entirety of Tenroujima Island and extended a couple feet out to sea.

When the light faded, there was no sign of Acnologia, the apocalypse dragon.

"Yes!" Summer cried as she jumped up, one leg bent and had the opposite arm risen above her head with the other out behind her. She had a large smile on her face and her eyes were shut.

The rest of the teenagers began to laugh and cheer.

"It worked!" JJ cried, speedily jumping from foot to foot and clutching her hands in front of her chest whilst squealing.

"Fairy Tail conquers over all evil!" Crimson cried raising a sword into the air. Lyson let out a slight chuckle and wore a large smile that was similar to his mothers.

"Hey." Summer paused looking at the others in her time-travelling group. "Where'd Lucian go?"

"Gah!" JJ yelped as she pointed towards where he was walking towards the Guild of this time.

"Lucian! Get back here!" Summer called after him as she ran and jumped onto his back.

He looked at her over his shoulder as he walked closer to Lucy and Natsu. Natsu had moved closer to Lucy when he noticed the strange group of people. He was forced to move forward with Lucy as she went to meet the boy who bore a resemblance to her. The rest of the Guild members stood behind them, on guard just in case.

"Hey." Lucian cleared his throat. Summer smiled at the younger version of their parents over her brother's shoulder. "Um, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel." He cleared his throat again. Summer looked at her brother curiously and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hi." Lucy replied. "You know our names, what are yours?"

Lucian opened his mouth to answer when Summer burst out. "I'm Summer Dragneel! Natsu's gonna be my dad in the future. Cool, huh?" she exclaimed excitedly as she hopped down from Lucian's back and stepped towards Natsu.

She stood and smiled toothily. Before jumping on him in a tight hug. "Hey, daddy!" she cried clinging tightly. Natsu was pushed back by the force of her hug. He didn't hug her back, not sure what to do. He looked at Lucy with a pleading look. Lucy smiled back.

"Well, there's no denying your resemblance." She answered. Summer smiled in reply. A look of longing flashed through her eyes briefly, confusing Lucy slightly.

"Mum?" A timid voice said from in front of her. She turned quickly, a look of shock covering her face as she looked at the boy she had noticed earlier, just before the strange group defeated the dragon. "Mum, I – Mm." Lucian paused, looking down at the ground before looking her in the face again. "Can I have – can I have a hug?" He asked before looking away again and towards the ground.

Lucy was speechless. She looked to the side and saw Natsu looking at her as if to say 'if I'm getting hugged by crazy people, you're getting hugged by crazy people.' She sighed before looking back towards the male version of herself, who was apparently from the future and her son.

"Never mind, its fi –" Lucian began before he was enveloped into a warm hug. He tensed at first, before quickly relaxing. "Mum!" He sobbed before gripping her waist tightly and beginning to cry.

When she saw her brother's tears, she couldn't help but let hers escape too, hers were silent and she hid them by burying her face into her father's shoulder. The pink sleeve of his otherwise white shirt dampened slightly and became a little darker as a result. Natsu looked down at the female version of himself in shock before slowly raising his arms and hugging her back gently.

A loud sob was heard from behind them all as a dark blur suddenly darted passed everyone before crashing into Gray with a wail of; "Daddy!" Gray instinctively held the girl as she began to cry loudly into his chest from where they were splayed out on the ground. "JJ is so happy to see daddy alive!" JJ cried out. Accidently imitating her mother's old way of speaking.

Everyone in the Guild was too frozen with shock at what was unfolding in front of them to do much else but watch. However, Mirajane's eyes began to glow mischievously as she began thinking things through.

Crimson and Lyson slowly made their way over to their respective parents. Crimson stopped in front of Erza, breathed in deeply, and then squeezed Erza tightly and sobbed out a "Mum!" Erza raised a hand and petted the girl on the head in comfort.

Lyson walked with his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his pants as he approached Gajeel and Levy. He nodded to them both before he spoke. "Mum, dad. What's up?" He then wrapped an arm around Levy's shoulders and kissed the top of her head before leaning slightly again Gajeel from the side before stepping back.

A tense silence suddenly covered the island. The sounds of crying suddenly stopping. The faces of Lucian, Summer, JJ and Erza rose from their parents and looked darkly at Lyson. Lyson felt their gaze and turned before freezing suddenly as he realised his mistake. He'd greeted both parents, when he should've only approached one.

"Lyson." JJ, Summer and Crimson growled out.

"You were to only tell one parent that you were their son." Crimson finished. She stood straight and began to walk towards him. "Where is the fairness in only you getting to be around _both_ parents?"

"Uh – I-it was an accident, Cr-Crimson. I swear! Habits die hard!" Lyson cried out, eyes wide and hands up in surrender.

"I wanna hug my mum too!" Summer cried out. Crimson, turned as she, Lyson, Lucian and JJ watched in horror as Summer suddenly jumped off of Natsu and tackled Lucy and Lucian to the ground with a cry of "Mummy! Don't you ever die on us again! Big brother broke down in tears!"

"Summer! You moron!" A voice suddenly screamed as a dark blur tackled Summer off of Lucy and Lucian.

The two girls stood up and took stances to show they were ready to fight. Summer suddenly stopped before pointing accusingly at JJ. "You stripper! Put your clothes back on!"

JJ looked down in confusion. "Ahhh! She screamed. "Where are my clothes!?" She was stood in only her boob-tube and small tight shorts.

"She's definitely Gray's daughter." Lucy said with a sigh from where she was leaning back on her elbows watching the happenings.

The Guild suddenly began laughing at the unorthodox situation they found themselves in, despite how many odd things they find themselves apart off.


	5. Chapter 4 - What To Do

**Chapter 4: What to do…**

As the Guild was laughing, it occurred to Lucy that the girl who resembled Natsu in every way but gender had just hugged her and called her mummy.

From within the laughter a shriek was suddenly heard. "No way!" Lucy cried out. The laughter stopped as they turned in order to look at Lucy confused. They watched as Lucy jumped up from the ground and rounded on Summer and Lucian. "Are you saying I – him – we – No way!" she stuttered.

Mirajane's eyes glinted as she also caught onto what had just transpired. Not long after Levy's eyes also glinted dangerously, now having gotten over the shock of being with Gajeel in the future. The others watched on confused, before slowly they recalled what had happened before seeing the female version of a Natsu and Gray fight. As understanding formed within everyone's minds, Lucy and Natsu began receiving various looks. They varied from knowing looks to looks of disbelief. The last being mainly from the fact that Lucy seemed so shocked that it would occur or that it seemed she hadn't even realised she liked him as more than a friend.

Natsu watched on, oblivious to everything. "Huh? Lucy what's wrong?" He asked concerned as he walked over to her before she squeaked and backed away from him. He stopped and watched her slightly hurt by her retreat.

Gajeel stepped up to Natsu before slapping him on the back and saying his congratulations. "Congrats on eventually getting a mate." Before he turned and walked back to Levy who blushed lightly as he approached.

Natsu watched as Gajeel went back to Levy, a look of confusion on his face. _Mate? I haven't got a mate yet._ Natsu thought.

Meanwhile Lucy was staring at Natsu a glazed look in her eyes as she thought it all over. It occurred to her that something bad happened in the future which caused the future members of Fairy Tail to come back in time to stop Acnologia. It was then that she realised that there must have been some sort of massive fight which left her and the others either extremely injured or dead, if she took into account what Summer had said. _"Mummy! Don't you ever die on us again!"_ An uneasy feeling began to surface within Lucy as she thought it over.

There was a clap of hands as Master Makarov stepped forward for the attention of everyone there. A few people stepped forward as if to grab him in case he wasn't strong enough to stand considering all of the injuries he had sustained. The look he sent them stopped them from attempting to assist him though. The bandages caused many to be concerned but they prevented themselves from letting it show in any way.

"Now. Something is obviously going to happen if the next generation came back to our time to stop Acnologia. How about we go back to Fairy Tail, get a bit of rest and discuss everything that needs to be discussed." Makarov looked around at everyone as he spoke. His eyes stopped at Natsu who had just opened his mouth.

"But what about the S-Class exams! Who passes?" He demanded. Makarov looked like he was about to hit him for a comment like that after everything that had just happened.

"I'll decide that later. When we get back to Guild, Natsu." As Natsu went to speak again, the look on Makarov's face prompted Lucy to quickly cover Natsu's mouth with her hand. As a result, all that came out was muffled noises as he tried to make his point despite the obvious obstacle.

With a slight shriek, Lucy ripped her hand away from Natsu's mouth before wiping her hand on her damaged cloths, removing the drool that coated it after Natsu licked her. He watched her looking amused and smug as she glared back.

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes darkened and he licked his lips. Lucy watched him confused and slightly scared, before Natsu's eyes returned to normal and an obnoxiously large smile covered his face once more. Lucy huffed in annoyance.

"So we should start heading home then, yes?" Mirajane announced pleasantly with her hands linked in front of her with a calm smile.

Everyone had made it back to the Guild hall before splitting up to go to their respective living accommodations. The children decided to stay with their parents. Crimson went with Erza, both of them were more than willing. Erza had been asking Crimson about her magic and different armours. The two were bonding well, and Erza has come to accept her future daughter and began to feel excited for the time when she would really be born.

The others didn't have quite such an easy time.

JJ couldn't stay with Gray because he lived in the boy's dormitory which was set up for the people without their own apartment or house by the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. She was arguing with the man that was in charge of the dormitories for the male members. The argument was not going in her favour, and since Juvia didn't know she was JJ's mum, JJ was unable to stay with her. Gray had tried to help in JJ's favour for the first five minutes of the argument but eventually just decided to stand against the post of the sign stating the building as the boy's dormitories and watch. Juvia was hidden behind a tree close enough to hear, but far enough not to be noticed. She felt a little bad for JJ.

Lyson was going to stay with Levy, Summer teasing him about being a 'momma's boy' when he said this. However, he encountered the same issue as JJ and was not allowed into Levy's dorm room. After a five minute debate he bade goodbye to his mother and went off to find Gajeel to sleep at his place instead. He felt childishly smug that JJ couldn't because she was sticking to the rules of not telling both parents she was theirs, which at the current time had been understandable. The reaction would be worse than when Summer told both her parents that she and Lucian were theirs.

Natsu, Lucy, Lucian and Summer faced a whole other dilemma. Where to stay.

Due to the fact that both Lucy and Natsu had their own places, Summer couldn't decide where she wanted to stay. Lucian couldn't pick because he said his sister could and he'd stay with the other so as to allow enough room and not crowd either parent's living space. Lucian had greatly regretted making the decision.

The four of them were currently in Lucy's apartment. Lucy and Lucian sat on her couch, Summer stood in the middle of the room with her finger placed on her chin as she contemplated aloud to herself the positives and negatives of each place, whilst Natsu had dozed off on the bed. Happy had gone to stay with Wendy and Carla after the first half hour.

"Oh! I know!" Summer exclaimed loud enough to wake Natsu who quickly sat up looking slightly dazed as she placed her fisted hand with a gentle 'thud' onto the palm of her other hand. Lucy and Lucian straitened on the sofa looking at Summer intensely. Summer smiled brightly. "We'll all stay her!"

Lucian flopped back onto the couch with a groan whilst Lucy drooped forward in exasperation. Natsu looked at Summer who was watching him, waiting for him to side with her like normal. Natsu didn't disappoint.

"Sounds good to me!" And then Natsu pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep with a quick "Night!" over his shoulder.

Lucy just sighed. She was too tired after everything that had happened to argue just then. She stood up and shuffled to the closet to get blankets. She threw one onto the couch and then pulled out her second duvet placing that on the floor and dropping three more blankets down. Two for extra padding and the third for cover.

"You pick who sleeps where, guys." She told the twins as she walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When she came out, Lucian was curled on the floor and Summer was stretched out on the couch. Lucy pressed a kiss to Summer's head after being asked and then did the same to Lucian before climbing in next to Natsu and falling into a fitful sleep.


End file.
